Jealousy, by Jake Puckerman
by Sparky Young Upstart
Summary: Was Jake jealous? Definitely. But not of Ryder. One-shot at least for now.


It's surprisingly simple for Jake to end his relationship with Kitty right then and there. Well no, that's not entirely true. It wasn't a surprise. In fact, it only took fifteen minutes of her rapture theories for him to realize that she wasn't going to last. Which was unfortunate, because he kind of needed her.

He never lied to Marley, technically. But isn't what people always say?They didn't lie, they just didn't tell the whole story. Yes, he was dating Kitty for the social perks, and yes he was taunted for being slightly too dark to pass as tan. But no, the ultimate reason that he was dating Kitty was that she was easy. Not in the manner that one would think, although Jake was pretty sure that definition could be applied just as easily.

If Jake tried to date Marley he'd only end up breaking her heart. Ever since the impromptu duet on the bleachers (he still didn't know what force from beyond had made him participate) he could tell that she was...well for lack of a better word, crazy for him. Thank God that she was the one to pull away first, because he certainly didn't want to go in for that kiss. That was why he had run to Kitty so quickly. Jake didn't mind breaking Kitty's heart because as far as he could tell she didn't have one. He knew that leading her on wouldn't leave him with the same regrets as it would with Marley, who right now needed a friend but not necessarily a _boy_friend. Jake could be a friend. He could be the shoulder to cry on and the hand that catches her, but he couldn't be the lips that touched against hers or the eyes that she got lost in. He had to make sure she didn't fall for him because he would never fall for her.

So a part of him is glad when he glimpses star athlete Ryder Lynn flirting with her, but of course another part of him is jealous because _Ryder Lynn_ was flirting with her. Yes she could use the romantic distraction, but does it have to be with the guy Jake's crushing on? Figures that he would fall for the quarterback anyways. How cliche.

"What's that cologne you're wearing? Jealousy by you?" Kitty snarks as she walked up to him.

"What? No, I'm just making sure she's okay."

"How cute. You think that you can keep a hold of her by charm alone? Please. Ryder is literally a Disney Prince." Damn, he sure is. "And you're just some mishmash of Jay-Z and Tyler Posey that looks like it didn't bake properly."

"You know what Kitty? I managed to survive three weeks of your verbal abuse, I'm pretty sure I've become desensitized to it by now."

"Whatever. The point is that you're a pushover, and you're never going to get with Hobo Barbie now. Looks like you made the wrong move by dumping me."

Jake rolls his eyes. "I don't want her to get her heart broken. I know how easy it can happen."

"Ugh. If you're so worried about him hurting her then just tell her mom and she'll eat him." With that final insult out of the way, Kitty decides that she's filled her quota for now and heads off to class with her head held high and her skirt turning all the boys heads.

Jake, meanwhile, continues to stare at Ryder. He knew that any kind of move would be complete social suicide, or quite possibly actual suicide. Ryder was top of the food chain, quality material. The kind of guy that Kitty should be, and probably was, pursuing. The guy with the smile that lit up the room and the arms that could probably rip a locker door off of its hinges and the eyes that were staring straight at Jake shit shit look away.

Not that Jake wouldn't mind the attention normally, but after ogling Ryder that long and that hard he was surprised that he hadn't begun to drool. Jake mentally cursed for being so obvious. Just because screwing the gay out of himself hadn't work didn't mean that he had to give up all hope of flying under the radar and suddenly become as moony-eyed as Marley. Subtlety is the name of the game and Jake intends to win.

Maybe somewhere in the back of his mind Jake entertains the thought that Ryder might have been looking at him for the same reasons, but for now it's better just to let things stay the way they are


End file.
